


If you remember who you are

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Pre-Canon, the ultra vs are a familyyyy, uuuuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt: “I can’t take this anymore”. Volume and Val have a talk.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Val Velocity & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), Vaya & Volume (Fabulous Killjoys), val velocity & vinyl
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180667
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	If you remember who you are

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief description of violence, and for vomit, both in the first and second paragraphs

Volume’s been uncharacteristically silent since the last clap, one that had resulted in them snapping a Drac’s neck with his bare hands, quite by accident. 

Vaya had held him lightly by the shoulders as they vomited, handing him a spare bandana to wipe his mouth on, and they’d all thought that had been the end of that. 

But they were still so fucking quiet, _fucking quiet_. It was days later, and Val couldn’t stand it, openly staring over at Volume, slumped across the Nest’s couch, chewing aimlessly on a shitty tin fork until the tines bent out of place. Val grits his teeth, and Vinyl, sitting beside him with xyr boots up on the table, gives Val a pointed look. 

“Fucking hate the goddamn quiet,” Val mutters, and Vinyl pouts, exaggerating a wounded look. “Not you,” Val amends. “You, I hate for other reasons.” Xe blows him a kiss, grinning. Val pretends to catch it gingerly between his forefinger and thumb, faking a look of disgust as he pulls out his lighter and pretends to burn it away. Vinyl snickers, gently shoving Val up out of his seat and towards Volume. 

Volume scoots over as Val nears, leaving room for him to sit, then leans right against Val, hands already grabbing for the metal zipper of Val’s jacket, running the zip up and down its track while Val clears his throat. 

“It’s been fucking days, Vol, what the hell is up?” Volume tenses, bites back a retort, and shrugs instead, zipper pausing in its _up and down and up and down_ course. “That was a shitty way of putting it. I’m worried. Are you hurt or something?” Val leans over to peer at Volume, who meets his gaze with a frustrated huff. 

“Not hurt. Just,” Volume waves a hand around, searching for the right words. “I can’t take this anymore—” They cut themself off, and Val lets the silence stretch out, tenser by the second, until Volume keeps going. “They were fucking people,” he groans, drawing out the words. “I get that all their, brain-shit, is gone now, but it’s fucking awful, not acknowledging what they used to be.” Volume’s hands fall still on the zipper again, and he shudders. “I— every time I get close, every time I have to kill one with my Witch-damn _hands_ , oh fuck, Val, I killed it, and it had a neck and a spine to break, and a _human_ body. It used to be a person, and that’s fucking disgusting. Fucking terrifying.” Val stays silent, moving Volume’s hands back to the zipper when their nails start to dig into their palms. “Don’t let them Drac me, Val. Burn me, or bury me, or feed me to the fucking coyotes, I don’t care. Just don’t let them,” Volume drops off, and Val’s expression is unreadable as he finally speaks, not meeting Volume’s eyes. 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
